Business cards, key cards, and loyalty cards are commonly handed out and more often than not are commonly thrown out over time. As such, the information on the business card often becomes lost when the cards are disposed of.
Business card scanning machines exist but require the user have to insert the cards and upload information from the cards onto one's computer. Additionally, a smart phone can be used to take pictures of information on the card. However, again the actual card is disposed of after the information is scanned and saved. The user will have to later activate their computer, smart phone to access the information from the disposed card.
The iBracket® stand by Touratech shows a card shaped device that can be folded into a stand to support a smart phone, such as an iPhone®. However, this plastic type card requires multiple cut out slots throughout the middle of the card and along the outer side edges of the card. These cut out slots and cut out edges appear to be required so that the card can be folded and portions bent so it can be used as a stand to work. As such, business information cannot be located across all of the openings in the face of the card. Still furthermore, having to make substantial amounts of cut-outs can be difficult to manufacture and can add unnecessary extra expenses to the manufacturing costs, which would have to be passed down to the consumer. Additionally, the many portions of the card that are required to be removed would tend to weaken the strength of the stand itself, and can result in the stand collapsing and causing the phone to fall out and possibly damaged.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.